


Treats

by phangelica



Series: spooky week bingo fics [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluffy, Forever Home, Halloween, M/M, Sentimental, talk of kids, y'all know mw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phangelica/pseuds/phangelica
Summary: Dan is giving out candy to trick or treaters with Phil and thinking about forever.bingo square: writer's choice (forever home)
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: spooky week bingo fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526993
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62
Collections: phandomficfests: Bingo 2019





	Treats

**Author's Note:**

> HALLOWEEN IS OVER WHEN I SAY ITS OVER. i had to finish the challenge i apologize, i love y'all thanks for indulging me

Dan’s got to admit that Phil’s done it. He spared no expense and executed his vision to a T. They know their house is the best decorated house for halloween. No other house in a 15 mile radius can compete. If Dan was a child, this would definitely be the house he would be most anxious to hit up during trick-or-treating. 

This is their first holiday in the new house and the feeling in the air is indescribable. Although what he and Phil have has been stable and permanent since the beginning but being in this house is like they’ve clicked refresh on their relationship. Not that it is like it was in the beginning but like it has become something new entirely. Something so precious to Dan that he can’t believe he lived without it for so long.

This house is forever. Phil is forever. That’s how he feels down to the tips of his toes. He thought he had felt it before but he hadn’t realized that that was only the tip of the iceberg for his feelings for Phil. It was overwhelming to think that he could still have more to go. 

But he felt it every moment of this holiday. From Phil putting up all the decorations meticulously and being his assistant. To picking out the holiday candles they’re going to be burning the next couple months. It’s all gotten so real in the best way possible. 

Right now, Phil is vibrating with a giddy excitement to actually have trick or treaters for the first time. Kids would never go to their old places because they lived in apartments but this year the neighborhood has a couple of kids that Dan sees playing around when going on his jogs. 

“Wow Phil. Really pulled out all the stops.” Phil had actually bought some full sized candy bars to pass out among the regular fun sized ones. 

“It’s for the costume contest! I’m only giving out the big ones to the kids with the best costumes so don’t worry about it.” Phil grabbed one of the fun sized candies from the bowl and quickly ate it. It’s the fifth one Dan has seen Phil eat in the last half hour but he’s not about to bother Phil on his day. “I’m just so excited!” Phil said through his full mouth of chocolate.

Dan knew that logically he should be annoyed or a little disgusted but it just made his heart squeeze with fondness. He loved this man with his whole entire heart.

-

The whole night they just sat in the living room with their bowl casually watching some horror film they’ve seen a billion times. There was still an electricity in the air. Every time the door would ring, Phil was out of the chair before the bell stopped sounding. 

Dan would go up with him and see all the kids in their costumes sometimes. Something about their costumes made his heart grip. He and Phil had just moved here but it really felt like a forever home. A home they could raise their children in.  
The fact Dan was thinking about that scared him. He knew he wanted children but to think it could become a reality sooner rather than later made him shake. 

Phil was ready. He doesn’t think Phil would tell him he’s ready yet, but he can tell with the way he treats the kids this halloween. There’s a tenderness to his interactions with the kids and Dan wants to give him that. 

When the night is over, all these thoughts about forever and kids has Dan feeling a bit sentimental. As they lay in bed, Dan pulls Phil closer to him and gives him a kiss that he hopes tells Phil the extent to his feelings for him. 

Phil’s breathing deeper when they come apart for air and rest their foreheads against each other. “What was that for?” Phil asks as he scratches Dan scalp.

“I just love you forever.” Dan backs up so he can look Phil in the eyes as he says it and sees in Phil’s eyes everything he was trying to say in the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr :)](https://phangelica.tumblr.com/post/188780363632/treats)


End file.
